Love Is Thicker Then Blood
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Season One ficlet. Duncan and Tess show Richie you don't have to be blood to be kin.


**Author's Note: **This idea came to me after watching "Family Ties" (or is it "Blood Ties" sorry folks I forgot and is too lazy to look through DVD for actual title. lol!) for like the millionth time (thank god they put highlander on dvd!) and my wonderful dear Richie muse wouldn't leave me alone until I got it done. Note, I'm sure this has done plenty of times but I wanted to do my take on the subject. This was inspired by two things: one: sort of similar to my real life story (just without... well don't want to ruin the ending for ya!) and two: one of Garth Brook's song titled: "Blood is Thicker Then Water" or somewhere along those lines. The song can be found on his Scarecrow CD (which rocks btw!) Please read on and tell me what you think. This fic also is a result of more Highlander fics on the way. Don't you just love it when old fandoms come back and bite you in the arse? Hehehe.

**Beted By:** Showndra Ridge (WOOT! I have my beta back!)

**Love Is Thicker Then Blood:**

By: LOSTrocker

It was Friday night and Tess wasn't surprised to find Richie getting ready to go out. "So, where's the party tonight?" she asked him in a teasing manner.

Richie spun around and laughed. "No party. I'm just going to hang out with Angie."

Tess smiled. Richie knew that smile. He knew what she was going to say next. "Really Richie I don't see why you don't ask her out. She seems like a real nice girl, a whole lot nicer then some of the girls you've been bringing home lately."

"You know Mac is a bad influence on you." he joked with her for the Highlander had teased him on the same matter. "When are you guys going to get through your heads, Angie and I are just friends? It would be weird if we started dating."

"That's what they all say." Tess replied.

"Yeah, yeah." said Richie. "Well, I'm off. How do I look?"

"Like a million dollars." Tess answered. She went up to him and straightened out his shirt collar. "There that's better."

"Wow, a million dollars." replied Richie with a smile. "Didn't know I was worth that much."

"That and so much more." Tess told him. "Now go get her kid, just don't stay out too late."

"I promise." said Richie as he hugged Tess. Then he parted and added: "I'll be home before midnight."

"11:30." Tess corrected.

"11:45?" questioned Richie, hoping to make a better deal.

"10:30."

"Right. 11:30 it is." Richie finally agreed. He threw on his jacket on. "I'll see you later." he headed out and before he could stop himself he added: "Mom."

Both he and Tess were shocked at his choice of words. "Richie...?" asked Tess, making sure that she heard correctly. Richie couldn't face her. This was really too embarrassed. He didn't mean to slip like that so he went on his way as if nothing had happened.

Soon after Richie left Tess joined Mac on the sofa and curled up next to him. He smiled and threw one of his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Tess smiled. She always felt safe in his strong arms. As Mac kissed her lightly on her forehead he could sense something was up with her, nothing bad, but still something was up. "Are you all right?" he asked. He wondered if it had to do with Richie. He had left without saying goodbye, which he normally did. The Highlander had guessed right. It had something to do with Richie.

"You are never going to believe what Richie called me earlier..." Tess said, looking up at Mac.

"And what was that?" he asked. Mac looked into her eyes and saw a bit of sparkle there. Whatever it was, it was nothing wrong.

"He called me mom."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Tess, who Mac could have sworn who's smile was getting wider by the minute.

"Well, who knew he could actually say something nice." Mac joked.

Tess hit him playfully. "Don't be so harsh on him Duncan."

Mac then crossed his arms and looked as though he was going to pout. "What's that look for?" asked Tess.

"I don't know I just thought I was the cooler one that's all..."

Tess laughed. "You're jealous!"

"Am not!" lied Mac. Okay, so he was a little jealous. Since he was an Immortal he couldn't have children and Richie was the closet thing to a son he would ever have. He just thought that Richie would end up calling him dad first before he called Tess mom and to be honest he never would have thought that Richie would even consider her that role since they hadn't known each other long, but Mac said nothing of this to Tess. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. However, Tess knew the Highlander a lot better then he thought she did.

"Duncan," she said with a smile. "I'm sure all though he doesn't say it, Richie thinks of you as a father. Give it time. It will happen." And with that she planted a kiss on his temple.

Mac sighed. Tess was right of course. She was always right. As she parted from him this whole situation got him thinking. Tess could see in his eyes that his mind was working out some sort of plan. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just wondering... What if..." Then Mac paused. He didn't know how to explain this one. He didn't want to freak out Tess or Richie for that matter. "No... never mind..."

"No... What? Tell me."

Mac looked her dead in her eyes and asked: "What if we adopted Richie?"

To say Tess was shocked with his question would be the understatement of the year. She didn't know what to say and Mac took her silence as her answer. "You're right, it's a silly idea..."

"No, it's not." Tess said to him, cupping his face with her hand. "It's a wonderful idea!"

"Really? You wouldn't mind doing this?"

"No," she answered.

Tess had dreamed of having Mac's children but she knew she couldn't. Of course she knew Richie wouldn't truly be her own but if this was the closet she could get to having one of his children, then so be it. She wasn't going to complain. Tess then through her arms around Mac and whispered in his ear: "Let's do it!"

Mac embraced her back and smiled. "I can get the papers tomorrow."

"We're going to probably have to talk with Richie about this." Tess replied.

"I know." Mac said. "I hope he'll be agreeable."

"I'm sure he will." assured Tess, pulling gently away from him.

Mac then got up. He could barely contain himself. "C'mon, let's go ahead and go to bed."

The next morning Richie awoke. He managed to doge Tess the night before but he doubted he would be able to again this morning. He mentally gave himself a good ass kicking for slipping. "Well," he said to himself. "I got to face her sooner or later." And with that, he pulled a fresh pair of clothes and headed downstairs. When he got downstairs he only came face to face with Tess but Mac as well. They were sitting at the table with a serious look planted on both their faces. Richie took that as a bad sign.

"Look Tess, about the other night. I really didn't mean to call you that. I'm sorry." he quickly apologized.

"Do you really think I would be offended by that title?" Tess asked. "I'm actually pretty honored you think of me as your mother."

Richie blushed and rubbed his neck nervously. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I just... you guys have done more then enough for me, and I don't know I just kind of like the idea of having a mom and a dad, even though you're not really blood."

"Richie," Mac spoke up and gave him a warm smile. "Trust me, you live long as I have and you learn blood doesn't mean anything."

"However," replied Tess. "We did have an idea though..."

"What's that?" Richie asked.

"How would you like my title as mom legal?" asked Tess.

"What do you mean?"

That's when Mac brought out the adoption papers. "Take a look." Mac said, handing them over to Richie. "We wanted to surprise you but we thought it best to talk to you about it first."

Richie was touched by their actions. In the past he was lucky to stay with a family for more then a couple of months. He had stayed with Tess and Mac now for almost over a year. He knew that they loved him, otherwise they would have kicked him out a long time ago like the other families had done. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he fought them back. I won't cry. I won't cry. Richie told himself. Whatever happens I won't cry...

"What do you think?" asked Mac, praying to God that he agreed. He would be more then honored to have Richie as his son, even though he was a major pain in the ass. At least most of the time.

"Give me a God Damn pen!" Richie said.

Tess laughed but see too could feel the tears coming. She quickly wiped them away and handed him a pen. "Richie, watch your language."

Richie now was done signing the papers. It was official. He couldn't help himself. "Okay, _mom_."

That had done it. The flood gate opened and the tears flowed, but not sad tears, happy tears. Mac laughed. "Duncan! This isn't funny!" Tess yelled playfully at him.

Mac laughed again and replied: "You're right. Richie why did you have to go and make your _mother _cry like that?"

Tess glared at him as more tears flowed. "You're not helping you know, _Dad_." she teased back.

"Mac... Dad... Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, my dad... Whoa..." Richie shivered. "I'm going to have to get use to calling you that."

Mac laughed. "Well Rich, you're a MacLeod now buddy."

"That's right. Sweet!" Richie declared. He then went over to the walls and took one of the katanas off the sword racks.

"What are you bloody doing?" asked Tess.

Richie got into one Mac's famous stances. Then cleared his throat. "I'm Richard MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and you're dead." He tried his best at a Scottish accent but failed miserably.

"Nice try."

Then Richie asked: "Hey, can they call me Mac too?"

"Oh just what we need two Macs in this world." Tess joked.

Mac then gave Richie his answer: "Don't push your luck."

FIN.

**Author's Notes: (continued):** Okay let me hear it. Lets all say it together: "AWW!" sniffle Who else needs a tissue? LOL! Totally cheesy ending I know but I love the cheese. Ah the power of cheese! And I had to add the little Ang/Richie bit in there too. Sorry but I like the idea of those two a couple. A same they never did that in the show. And no I was never adoptive but I have a large step family and friends who treat me a whole lot better then my actual ken. So, in return this fic is for them! Love you all!


End file.
